An Endless Ray of Moonlight
by Hollycloud
Summary: A kit is found one morning in the middle of the ForestClan camp. The medicine cat soon discovers the kits intriguing lavender eyes. What will happen on the journey of life for young Moonpaw? Pleease R&R I'm not very good at summaries
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, do you really think I'd be sitting in this mediocre house, on an old computer and not out in a mansion-type house with a shining new laptop on my… lap? AHH! The shininess! It buuurns! Heheh oh yeah and any characters you recognize that aren't in the book, I didn't steal them from other authors, IT'S A COMPLETE COINCIDENCE!**

Prologue

The stars glittered like a canopy of morning dew on the blanket of indigo that covered the sky. Leaf fall made the trees plunge into a smoldering fire of browns, oranges, yellows, and reds. The breeze whispered through the leaves as two shadowy figures appeared at the edge of a forest clearing.

They spoke in soft voices as if the whole forest was trying to get in on the secret. "What's its name?" said the first cat gruffly. The tom motioned towards the tiny kit mewling in the jaws of the second cat's mouth.

The second cat looked up at the dazzling stars and set the kit down on the moonlit grass. His fur was bathed in milky moonlight as he murmured, "Moonkit."

"I've taken you this far, you can carry on by yourself," he meowed taking one last look at the helpless kit. Then the bulky tom dashed back into the wild depths of the forest. The remaining cat sighed, his grey flank heaving. He picked up the kit and headed the opposite way of the immense cat.

Racing through the undergrowth, the tom wondered if what he was doing was right. Shouldn't his and his mate's birth clan get his one and only kit? No, he thought, they betrayed him like no one else has before. His thoughts were dark for the rest of the way.

Padding into the middle of a clearing washed with pale light, the grey tom looked around and set down the kit, sighing. He heard its pitiful mewling and it almost pained him to leave it. Almost. Giving it one last look, he scampered off back into the undergrowth, not even caring if the Clan picked up his scent. It didn't matter now. Nothing did. The only cat he ever loved was dead, and he didn't even have his Clan anymore. He pushed the bitter thoughts away in hopes of cheering himself. He was leaving the forest. Forever.

Or so he thought.

* * *

The firey fingers of dawn started staining the indigo sky as a small, light brown she-cat was awoken by a pitiful mewling coming from the main clearing. The brown tabby groggily got up and out of her cozy den to start padding out of the medicine cat's clearing on the narrow dirt path that was trodden by many paw steps. Stepping out into the main clearing, the small she-cat's green gaze rested on a white scrap of fur in the center. Cautiously walking up to the tiny kit, she bent her head and breathed in the its scent.

The minuscule scrap of fur smelled of… was it, TorrentClan? At that moment, the little kit raised its head, and blindly pointing its muzzle towards the medicine cat, blinked its eyes open to see the first colors of life.** (A/N: Can cats see in color? Anyways…)** The brown she-cat was almost touching noses with the little white kit, when all of a sudden she was staring into deep, starry pools of lavender.

The medicine cat let out a gasp. She had never seen anything like that before. Breathing in another breath of the kit's scent, she now smelled stars and night and a midnight breeze. Looking back to the kit's eyes, the light brown she-cat heard a single word ring throughout her mind: "Moonkit."

Thinking quickly, the medicine cat picked up the kit by its scruff and trotted towards the nursery. Two queens lay inside: a tortoiseshell, who was expecting, and a ginger cat, with two kits already suckling. "Jadewhisker," the ginger she-cat greeted, nodding to the medicine cat. Jadewhisker set the white kit down and urgently told the queen about the kit, Moonkit. "Would you be willing to take care of her?" she finished. Looking uncertain the ginger cat finally mewed, "Of course." Jadewhisker blinked her thanks and headed out of the nursery.

She knew that kit wasn't like the others, and she knew she had to keep in touch with StarClan, as well as keep her eye on "Moonkit."

**(A/N: Ok, not a very good ending to the prologue but whatever. Now if you keep your arms and legs inside the… story… we'll move onto the Allegiances! Yay! Oh yeah and by the way for people who read my other story, The Flower of the Night, this is like twenty years before that, but you don't have to read that story to understand this one. I'm just too lazy to think of other clan names. ;-) )

* * *

**

**Allegiances**

ForestClan

**Leader:**

Timberstar: mottled brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Lightningfire: light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Jadewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Cinderheart: dark grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Maplepaw

Emberwhisker: ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Blueflower: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Appleblossom: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice - Moonpaw

Firestone: mottled grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Dragonpaw

Pewterfur: dark grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice - Thistlepaw

Cottonfur: fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Dapplepelt: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Singefur: brown tom (fur tipped with black) and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw: long-haired white she-cat with odd lavender eyes

Maplepaw: ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thistlepaw: mottled light grey tom with blue eyes

Dragonpaw: sandy colored tom with white under belly, faint white stripes, and green eyes

**Queens:**

Willowflower: light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (Skykit, Glacierkit, Frozenkit)

Vinewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Ivykit, Oakkit)

Oceanpool: grey she-cat with blue eyes (Windkit, Flamekit, Berrykit, Owlkit)

**Elders:**

Gingerclaw: old ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Witherwind: light grey tom with blue eyes

Yewclaw: blind tabby tom

(Other 3 Clans are TorrentClan, StoneClan, and SkyClan)


	2. The Secret?

**Chapter One: The Secret?**

Two lavender eyes glided back and forth across the empty clearing. They caught onto a flicker of movement hidden skillfully behind a clump of thistles. The long white furred she-cat padded softly through the undergrowth, and then suddenly there was a crack of a twig and a furry of tan fur. Thorn-sharp claws raked her ear as Moonpaw was snapped back into reality. Dragonpaw had cuffed her over the ear with sheathed claws. She liked to exaggerate things.

"Come on you lazy furball, we have to go to training!" he meowed. She purred, and followed the sandy tom towards the entrance to the camp. Hopping over boulders and mossy logs, the two cats made their way to the training hollow. The training hollow was a large grassy clearing shaded by huge oak and cottonwood trees. A few smooth rocks lay planted in the ground off to the side.

"About time," grumbled a dark grey tom. "We're sorry, Cinderheart," Dragonpaw mewed, dipping his head to the grey warrior and shooting Moonpaw an annoyed glance. "Someone was caught up their dream world," he added quiet enough so that the senior cat didn't hear. Cinderheart carried on.

"Today," he started, "we are going to go over our hunting skills." The young apprentices groaned, knowing that hunting with Cinderheart made everything the more boring. Moonpaw followed the grey tom alongside her sister, Maplepaw. "I wish Pewterfur would take over training today," Moonpaw mewed quietly, "he makes everything more fun."

"Yeah, and Cinderheart is the exact opposite," she scoffed. The two cats snickered and continued following the warrior on the cool grass of the forest floor.

The five cats made their way back to camp after a long day's work. Moonpaw padded over to put her catch in the fresh kill pile near a smooth rock that was part of the warriors den. The pile was overflowing with plump mice, voles, rabbits and birds, as it was the height of green leaf. She picked out a large thrush and made her way towards the fallen tree that sheltered the apprentice's den.

She sat down beside her sister and bent down to start eating her well deserved meal when a ball of white fur came barreling across the clearing. It was Frozenkit, Willowflower's daughter. She had a wild look in her icy blue eyes. "Did you train today?" she asked the four apprentices excitedly.

"What else would we have done?" Thistlepaw sneered, soft enough so that the thrilled kit wouldn't hear. Moonpaw shot him a warning glance.

"Wow! How great would it be to go training? I can't wait until I'm an apprentice!" she continued.

Willowflower padded up to the eager kit with another small grey one bouncing at her legs. "And it's time you came back to the nursery," she mewed. Frozenkit gave a rebellious moan. "I'm sorry she's been bothering you," Willowflower continued.

"It's good to have a little spirit come to the apprentice's den once in a while," Moonpaw purred. Frozenkit followed her mother back to the sheltered bush that was the nursery, her tail dragging.

Moonpaw pushed away the remains of her thrush, no longer hungry. "Why do you always have to make the worst out of situations?" Maplepaw demanded turning to her brother, Thistlepaw.

"Why do you care?" he meowed heading into the apprentice's den. Maplepaw sighed. "His tongue is as prickly as his name," she mewed to her sister. Moonpaw purred and headed into the den too. She curled up on the soft nest of moss next to the already sleeping Dragonpaw.

Looking up at the night sky, she saw the full moon; alight like silver fire, spewing sparks that glittered across the sea of blue. She stepped lightly across the cool short grass, being careful to step over roots that stuck out of the earthen ground. Moonpaw came into a grassy clearing, a large smooth rock in the middle, only a tail-length high. The whole clearing was flooded with watery moonlight, when Moonpaw noticed that there was another cat in the clearing. The fiery cat's pelt was turned silver by the moonlight, and when his green eyes were gazing at her, she could see all of StarClan glittering within.

The flame-colored cat turned and she could tell something out of the ordinary was about to happen, when a blinding light shot her into reality, and she could feel a paw prodding her side. Moonpaw was staring out the apprentice's den and noticed that Maplepaw was nudging her awake. "Come on, let's get to the training hollow," she mewed.

Moonpaw groaned and heaved herself up. She definitely wasn't a morning person. Padding out into the bright light of dawn, Moonpaw headed towards the fresh kill pile, hoping to get some energy out of the first meal of the day before starting training. She started eating her mouse next to her mother, Emberwhisker. The ginger she-cat purred and continued eating her vole.

Seeing the two cats eating together, Jadewhisker, ForestClan's medicine cat, trotted up to Moonpaw with a worried look in her eye. The small medicine cat flicked her tail motioning for the white apprentice to come have a word with her. Moonpaw obeyed flicking her whiskers to her mother in farewell. Once in the shadow of a grand cottonwood, Jadewhisker let out a sigh. "There's something you need to know," she started. Moonpaw could see that the brown medicine cat had averted her green gaze from Moonpaw's.

"Emberwhisker isn't your mother," she breathed, still staring off at something Moonpaw couldn't see. Moonpaw gasped. "Th-then who is?" she asked, eyes filling with misunderstanding and grief.

"I don't know," the small cat replied, "I found you one morning in the main clearing. You carried a faint scent of TorrentClan, but it could've been rogue. I'm so sorry." Moonpaw let her head droop with grief. "There's one more thing you should know," Jadewhisker added, "Your eyes aren't just coincidence. StarClan sent me your name." The brown tabby touched her tail to the young apprentices shoulder, and headed towards the medicine cat's clearing.

Moonpaw still sat in awe when she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. The grey figure that she had thought was a rock or dead plant in the undergrowth turned out to be Thistlepaw. There was a sick gleam in his blue eyes. "Rogue," he mocked. She glared at him, slightly taken aback. Why would anyone get joy out of hurting people? _There's a bad one in every lot_, she thought to herself bitterly, slowly making her way towards the camp entrance. Now that Thistlepaw knew, after a few days, there wouldn't be anyone in camp who didn't.

**(A/N: Hmm… cliffy? Well I hope you all like it, this is only my third fanfic, but my second one was just comedy to loosen me up. Anyways pleeeeease R&R :-D)**


End file.
